youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Bumblebee Bumblebee.png|Current image Bumblebee Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Something with the mask still on. Unfortunately had Miss M's cape, but I think it's better than an open-mouth maskless image. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 14:54, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Think we might just have to wait for something better in future episodes, I didn't see any clear shots of her at the weekend. Proposal 1 could work for now though I suppose. --COMPLETEWASUK 15:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it's bound to be changed - there's a good shot of her in the trailer, but we don't know in which episode. This is just a temp. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 15:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well, since it's just a temp. either one is fine. But, I prefer the current. --[[User:Firestormblaze|'''Takes too long]] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] to me 16:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Both seem to dark. I am fine with current until better image is found. ~~NSK4:02 PM Monday, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, current. I couldn't enhance it. ― Thailog 16:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, current. 21:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) 01 shows what she can do, kind of, but the current gives a more generous view. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I saw we wait until a few new episodes are before changing any of the characters because what we have is good at the moment! Just my opinion ~Rave "CURRENT"... I think that the Proposal 1 is cool. Change it to that! Wonder Girl Wonder Girl.png|Current image Wonder Girl proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Wonder Girl proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Wonder Girl proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Wonder Girl proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 I like 2 and 4. Both seem to fit her character. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 15:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) 2Finisterboy 15:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I prefer the current image. Zaxopify 15:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I like 4, but Robin's in there ...so current. --[[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow''']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|